Radiopharmaceuticals are provided by manufacturers in numerous concentrations in sterilized containers (such as glass bottles or plastic packages) ranging incrementally in size from 20 ml to 200 ml. These containers are generally designed for a single use in which once a container is opened for a patient, then it is used for that patient only. The radiopharmaceutical is, generally, aspirated from such containers via a syringe pump used to inject the radiopharmaceutical, and any radiopharmaceutical remaining in the container is discarded to prevent infection with potentially contaminated radiopharmaceutical. The staff is faced with the task of choosing an appropriately sized container to assure an adequate injection while minimizing discarded radiopharmaceutical. Time consuming procedures are required to reload the syringe if more radiopharmaceutical is required than originally calculated; and expensive waste results if only a portion of a filled syringe is injected. In addition, staff are often exposed to hazardous radiation as a result of these procedures.